Game Update 1.4.1
=Highlights= Claim Window With the popularity of account entitlements, we've decided to improve the in-game delivery method of items associated with said entitlements. Whether you have the plethora of items that came with the Collector's edition or an adorable vanity pet, we wanted to make it easier to claim your items! What this means is that item delivery for new characters or purchases will no longer go through in-game email. Instead a new Claim Window interface has been added that can be accessed via /claim or via the Account Entitlements button on the Main Menu. All of your items will be accessible in this new window and can be claimed at any time. No more expiring emails! But that's not all! Accidentally lost your Trusty Mount? We've got you covered. Included in the Claim Window is the ability for characters to 'reset' specific items if they have lost or misplaced the original. Certain items, typically currencies and 'charged' items cannot be reset via this window. You can tell if a claimed item can be reset as the button will only light up for items that allow this functionality. This new method of delivery will be used for all new deliveries to characters. Characters who have been sent items in the mail previously will have those items shown as 'claimed' and any emails with items in them will continue to be accessible until they expire. Items that have been sent via email previously will be able to be 'reset' if the item allows it. Armor Set Changes The Renown Rank and level requirements for several item sets have been reduced to allow players to use them sooner in their careers. With the new ranks for the above sets, a new armor set has been added to fill in the gap between Warlord and Sovereign. Scenario Shakeup The battle has shifted! With the advent of 1.4.1, the lineup of the Scenario offering will be changing. A number of old scenarios are making their return, some are retiring for the moment, and others are shifting tiers. For a full list of the new line-up, see the RVR section. Optimizations As part of our ongoing focus on giving players the best possible experience, we've made a number of behind-the-scenes optimizations to the server and client code to increase performance. General Changes & Bug Fixes General Changes & Bug Fixes *The time and duration of the penalty to Renown gain for repeatedly killing the same enemy has been adjusted. Players will now be able to procure Renown more often from their enemies with less time between kills needed to be effective. *We've made some adjustments to the renown bonus that is available for players that have the Progression pack. This means the curve for the Tier 4 levels will increase slightly and it will now continue into the early post-80 levels and ramp down to normal. *The AFK timer for Open World areas has been increased from two minutes to three minutes. Realm versus Realm Realm versus Realm Open World Campaign *Adjusted warcamps to ensure that the OrvR tracker shows up in all zones properly. *Manor of Ortel von Zaris' gates will now open for Resource Carriers upon interacting with a Resource Carrier. *Resource Carriers will now despawn when an RvR lake's winner is determined. *Skaven bosses, inside Thanquol's Incursion, will no longer suffer damage from Moral sources. *Misspelling corrected in the Skaven Skirmisher buff's tooltip. *Resource Carriers will now auto-dispatch if they come under attack while still awaiting orders at a Battlefield Objective. *The following changes have been made to the Packmaster Skaven Class: - The cooldown for Strength in Numbers has been lowered to three minutes. - Thwap! and Thwap!Thwap!!Thwap!!! are now ranged abilities. - In addition to the Rat Ogre specific buff, which has not been changed, Thwap! now heals any friendly target for about 2% of the target's max health. The Packmaster cannot use this on himself. - Thwap!Thwap!!Thwap!!! now places a HoT on any friendly target, except himself. The strength of the HoT is still dependant on the number of Overconfidence charges the Packmaster has built up: - 1 - about 3% of the target's max health per tick. - 2 - about 4% of the target's max health per tick. - 3 - about 6% of the target's max health per tick. - 4 - about 8% of the target's max health per tick. - 5 - about 10% of the target's max health per tick. *The range on the Gutter Runner's Sabotage ability has been lowered, preventing it from being used from behind Keep Doors. *The range of the Gutter Runner's Spy ability has been decreased to make it work more in line with its intent. The results will still be shown to everyone, but only within a decreased radius from the Gutter Runner. *The Skaven abilities Leap and Scurry Away now correctly respect the Champion's Challenge moral ability. *Battlefield Objective guards in Tier 1 have had their levels raised. *Keep Guards in EvC Tier 4 correctly remove themselves from the Keep only when the inner doors have been breached. *Battlefield Objective flags now require 10 seconds of interaction to capture, and cannot be interacted with while under the effects of Last Stand. *Keep Guards in Tier 2 correctly remove themselves from the Keep when the Keep doors are breached. *Leaving ORvR areas, while under the effects of a Skaven-applied defuff or DoT, no longer warns non Skaven-controlling characters about the risk of losing Skaven control. *Mantrap, Rats of War, Warpfire Thrower, and Doomrocket have been fixed to properly respect line of sight restrictions. *Enemy guards will now dispel the Last Stand effect from the player. The effect will also be dispelled upon entering an enemy warcamp. Scenarios The line-up of scenarios that are permanently available has changed. The new list is as follows: Tier 1: *Gates of Ekrund *Nordenwatch Tier 2: *Gates of Ekrund *Mourkain Temple *Stonetroll Crossing Tier 3: *Gates of Ekrund *Mourkain Temple *Tor Anroc *Reikland Factory Tier 4: *Gates of Ekrund *Mourkain Temple *Tor Anroc *Maw of Madness *Reikland Hills *Serpent's Passage Contested Cities *An update to the Quitter's debuff has been made for the contested cities. Characters that forcibly log out of the city without the preparation buff and do not log back in during the lifeline timeframe, will now correctly be given the Quitter's debuff. Combat and Careers Renown Ranks General Changes & Bug Fixes *The cap for Renown Ranks for characters below Character Rank 36 has been increased. Instead of your Renown Rank being capped at your Rank, characters can now accumulate Renown and Ranks up to double their character Rank. This will allow characters to earn more Renown Ranks before entering each subsequent Tier. *Battle Fatigue will now correctly be listed as a Debuff rather than Defensive. *You will no longer be able to use keep doors while under the effects of roots, knockdowns, or staggers. Balance Changes *Boon of Hysh: The build time and fragility of this ability has been reduced. *Isha's Encouragement: On a successful use of Cleansing Light, the target will receive a Heal-over-time. Bug Fixes *Discordant Fluctuation: The icon image will no longer be identical to the icon image of Quake. Balance Changes *Bleed Out: The tactic is now available at level 35. *Efficient Patching: Replaces the former tactic Persistent Rending. The new tactic allows Patch Wounds to cleanse one Ailment or Hex from your entire group. *Empowered Transfer: Increases Transfer Essence's base heal to 125% and the healing from damage to 75%. *Essence Lash: This ability will now deal damage in a large radius in front of the target. For each enemy hit, you will regain 15 Soul Essence points. You will no longer receive Soul Essence upon activation alone. *Khaine's Invigoration: Replaces the former ability Consume Essence. The ability is quick heal on a short cooldown. It is available in the Path of Dark Rites at level 6 *Rend Soul: This ability is now available in the Path of Sacrifice at level 6. *Restored Motivation: Heals will now have a 25% chance to grant your target Action Points. You cannot give yourself Action Points. *Terrifying Aura: The tactic is now available in Path of Torture at 7 mastery points. *Thousand and One Dark Blessings: The duration has been reduced. *Transfer Essence: The ability will deal slightly less damage. The heal portion has been redesigned to heal the group for a moderate amount in addition to half of the damage dealt. The radius of the heal is the equivalent of most group effects and will now heal the Disciple of Khaine as well. Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip issues. Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip issues. *Well-Oiled Machine: Redeploy will no longer cost Action Points. Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip issues. *Binding Grudge: Fixed an issue that would, occasionally, cause the ability to apply twice on one activation. Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip issues. Balance Changes: *Mountain Spirit: The duration of the morale has been reduced. *Rune of Restoration: The build time and fragility of this ability has been reduced. *Swift Runes: This tactic will now remove the cooldown to Rune of Cleansing and increase the cost of the ability. Balance Changes: *Ain't Done Yet!: The tactic is now available at level 39. Shaman will gain 40% healing effectiveness on targets below 25% health with this tactic slotted. *Bigger, Better, An' Greener: The build time and fragility of this ability has been reduced. *Git Outta Here!: The tactic is now available at level 35. Balance Changes: *Echo of Power: Added a 5-second cooldown to this ability. Bug Fixes: *Shoot Thru Ya: This ability will now go through proper defense checks and trigger "On-hit" effects. Balance Changes: *Cleansing Power: The tactic is now available at Path of Salvation x11. *Divine Assault: This ability is now available in the Path of Grace at level 6. *Divine Justice: Increases the damage dealt by Prayer of Righteousness. The tactic is available at Path of Wrath x3. *Divine Mend: Replaces the former ability Divine Strike. The ability is quick heal on a short cooldown. It is available in the Path of Salvation at level 8. *Divine Warding: Critical heals will grant an absorb to the Warrior Priest. *Endless Guilt: The tactic is now available at level 35. *Fanaticism: This ability is now available at level 31. Increases melee critical chance and parry, while lowering casted healing output. *Gift of Life: This will now increase armor, resists, and defenses for the whole group. *Grace of Sigmar: Increases Sigmar's Radiances base heal to 125% and the healing from damage to 75%. *Intimidating Repent: The tactic is now available in Path of Wrath at 7 mastery points. *Sigmar's Radiance: The ability will deal slightly less damage. The heal portion has been redesigned to heal the group for a moderate amount in addition to half of the damage dealt. The radius of the heal is the equivalent of most group effects and will now heal the Warrior Priest as well. *Smite: This ability will now deal damage in a large radius in front of the target. For each enemy hit, you will regain 15 Righteous Fury points. You will no longer receive Righteous Fury upon activation alone. Bug Fixes: *Penance: The morale will now respect Line-of-Sight checks. Balance Changes: *Elixir of Dark Blessings: The build time and fragility of this ability has been reduced. *Endless Gifts: This tactic will now remove the cooldown to Glimpse of Chaos and increase the cost of the ability. *Eye of Sheerian: The group will now receive an increase to armor and resists. Content Content Quests *The quest rewards for the 'Mob Mentality' epic quest have been adjusted to ensure there is no confusion. *Fixed the victory conditions for 'Enfold the Sty of Sigmar!' and 'Capture the Enemy Lair' to ensure they fire correctly. Items Items General Changes and Bug Fixes *The Renown Rank and level requirements for several item sets have been reduced to allow players to use them sooner in their careers. This applies to the following sets: Annihilator, Conqueror, Invader, and Warlord. - Annihilator - Level 25 to use, equipable at renown ranks 25-29 - Conqueror - Level 30 to use, equipable at renown ranks 30-35 - Invader - Level 39 to use, equipable at renown ranks 40-45 - Warlord - Level 40 to use, equipable at renown ranks 54-60 *With the new ranks for the above sets, a new armor set has been added to fill in the gap between Warlord and Sovereign. This new set is named as "worn" and will not be as powerful as normal Sovereign, but will give a good interim edge for players as they move up in ranks. It requires level 40 to use and is equipable at renown ranks 63-70. *Decimator, Obliterator, Devastator, Conqueror, Invader, Warlord, and Worn Sovereign armors are available for purchase for coin from Black Market merchants in the cities. In Altdorf, the Black Market Merchant can be found on the docks, aboard the docked empire ship. In Inevitable City, the Black Market merchant can be found in the stands of the Arena, watching the games. *Devastator armor set has had its requirements reduced to level 20, Renown ranks 20-23 *Conqueror, Invader and Warlord crests can now be converted upward by visiting the commodities merchant in the city. The conversion rate is 25 crests for a box of 5 crests of the higher denomination. *Doomflayer and Warpforged armors have had their itemset bonuses reduced. *Fixed an issue that cause the bind location name for the Unshackled Host to appear incorrectly on the Book of Binding. *Fixed an issue where the tooltip on the Funerary Shroud of Khalida was displaying the incorrect value. *Gholnaros the Deathless should now properly drop loot. *Gorthlak should now properly drop loot. *Stein effects will now persist through death. *The Caretaker proc for Warrior Priests and Disciples has been adjusted so that the tooltip will accurately represent the amount of healing to be expected. *The Martyr proc for has been adjusted so that the tooltip will accurately represent the amount of healing to be expected. *The 7 piece Warlord bonus for Zealots should now properly dispel additiona hexes or curses. *The Harvest Blade has the correct icon for its item type. *All versions of the Elixir of Tahoth have had their reuse timer increased to 30 minutes Item Stat Changes *Dark Ritual: Knight and Swordmasters should now have the option of 2 items with different stats at the completion of this quest chain. *Nightflame Pain Link and Painlink of Grief for the Witch Elf should now give Strength instead of Ballistic Skill. Art Art Equipment *We've made over 200 adjustments to weapons to correct weapon position and orientation issues. *A number of Zealot fetish weapons have had their inventory icons updated to more closely match the art of the item itself. *Scaly Green Dye has been renamed to Goblin Green Dye to properly reflect the color of the dye. User Interface User Interface General Changes & Bug Fixes *Chat windows will now show up in the Layout Editor. *All windows in the Layout Editor now have the option to be hidden. *Fixed an issue where the Open RVR tracker would sometimes not be clickable even if not visible. *Fixed an issue that would cause the location of the Glyph Tracker for the Land of the Dead reset when logging out. *Made changes to the Action Point bar to ensure that it updates correctly regardless of the health of the target.